Dark Ways
by Amazingnessofcats
Summary: This is the way the stories would go in real life. It is kind of dark, just a warning. So far there is the beginning of belle and Ariel. Please review and follow to become a stalker! I don't own any disney princesses.
1. Belle

**Belle sat in her cell crying to herself. She had been trapped in the dungeon by the beast while attempting to save her father. Her hands and legs were bound by shackles to the cold stone wall. She layed on the dusty stone floor. Then front the darkness the beast appeared from behind the bars. **

"where is my father?" Belle said through tears. The beast glared at her, his eyes were bright in the dim light from the moon. He grunted.

"where is he!" she demanded launching herself at him. The shackles constricted her back close to the wall and she fell. Frustrated she took off her shoe and threw it at the beast. It hit the bars but the beast didn't flinch.

"he," the beast growled, "is dead." Belle gritted her teeth. She let out more sobs hitting the wall with her fist. It hurt but she didn't notice.

"how could you do such a thing," Belle trembled with anger taking her other shoe off and throwing it again at the beast. This time it managed to slip through the bars and hit the beast in the shoulder. He growled menacingly. Bell cringed in fear that he would come into her cell and... She didn't even want to think about it. He calmed himself then smiled at her maliciously.

"my dear," he said, "you are such a fine maiden, so I shall spare your life for a while." The beast gave her a once over and smiled again.

"yes, I have some special plans for you," he said in a sweet tone, but behind the sweet was a sinister intention. Belle hugged her knees tight. The beast chuckled to himself then left the dungeons.

"nighty night, sweetheart," he said and shut the door, locking bell out from the world above. The only light was from a small window high above Belle's cell wall. She shivered in the cold, curling herself up to keep the small amount of heat left in her from escaping. She peered around the dungeon. All the cells appeared to be empty except her own, but she couldn't be sure with all the shadows and darkness surrounding her.

"is anyone there?" she called out.

"oui," said a depressed males voice. Belle looked again to all the visible cells, but didn't see anyone.

"where are you?" she asked politely.

"right beside you madam," said the voice again. She looked over the low wall and thought he bars to the cell on her right. We didn't see anyone.

"down here!" the voice said impatiently. She looked down, but there was nobody, just 3 short, fading lit candles on a candle stick, a miniature sized grandfather clock you could fit on your side table, a round teapot with a purple lid, and a little teacup with a chip in its side. Belle was confused why there was random house hold items in a dungeon behind bars.

"right here!" said the candle stick jumping up and down. Bell was shocked and she jumped a little bit at this peculiar sight.

"w-what are you?" belle asked nervously.

"we are the cursed people. We turned into this when the prince got cursed that fateful night," the candle stick said sadly in a sad French ascent.

"the prince?" Belle asked confusedly.

"the beast. He was cursed because of his selfishness and the castle and it's people followed. We were the princes servants. The prince couldn't stand us any more, so he locked us here," the candle stick explained. Belle examined their cell. In the corner she saw the teapot and teacup huddling together. The clock was staring out of the very close together bars blankly. The candle sticks candles sticks candles were very short and was dripping down the sides like tears. The fire that was lit in the candle was nearly dead.

"how long have you been down here?" Belle asked in a caring voice.

"I don't even know any more. Every since the beast was a beast. Cogsworth might know," the candle stick said gesturing to the clock near the bars.

"Cogsworth?" belle said. The clock didn't move.

"how long have you been down here?" belle asked again. Still, the clock didn't move. She looked at the clocks face and looked at the time. It read 5:37, but it was completely dark outside. Then she noticed the hands weren't ticking anymore. Belle's stomach dropped.

"mr. Candle stick," belle said softly. She really didn't know how to put this.

"my name is Lumière," the candle stick said.

"Lumière, cogsworth isn't ticking anymore," she said. Lumière started to twitch.

"oh he hasn't been ticking for a while, but he is just fine," he said in a jolly way that didn't really sound too jolly, "Cogsworth! How long have we been down here?" Lumière hopped over to the clock and tapped him with one of his candles. Nothing happened. He tapped the clock again but harder, then the flames touched the wood. Cogsworth burst into flames! Belle gasped

"oh! Cogsworth, are you all right? Getting a little steamy there, mon ami!" Lumière laughed nervously. He hopped back over to Belle who was watching the clock burn and turn black. Lumière saw Belles horrified expression.

"he'll be much better once ze flames go out," lumière said with a crazed tone. Suddenly one of his candles went out. Belle let out a little yelp.

"oh!" he laughed again, "my! Well, I still have ze other to, no?" Belle jolted back to her cell. She crawled back up into her little ball. 'they have been in hear so long' she thought to herself, 'they have gone crazy!'


	2. Belle 2

Belle slept on the cold hard stone that night. She woke up and the whole day she just sat in her cell, listening to lumière talking to himself. She was starving and needed water. In the evening the beast returned to her. He opened her cell and stepped inside. Belle stood leaning against the wall. She saw in his arms a golden yellow ball gown. She glared at it.

"you shall put this on," he said handing her the dress. It was very puffy and fitted in the waist. The sleeves draped off the shoulders and there were matching gloves to go with.

"why?" she questioned him.

"because I told you to," the beast said unlocking her shackles. Belle rubbed her wrists.

"I will not put this dress on," she said confidently. The beast pulled out his sword slightly. She got nervous immediately and started to undress.

"you will where this dress," the beast said sternly. He watched her undress and put the gown on. Belle felt so uncomfortable doing this and a tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"this way, my lady," the beast said holding out his hand and bowing to her once she was dresses. She unwillingly took his big furry claw and followed him out of the dungeons. He didn't smell as bad as she thought he would and his fur was soft. He dressed in a blue suite and he had his "hair" in a loose pony down his back. He led her to the dining room where plated food was waiting for them. The beast pulled out a chair for belle.

"sit," he commanded. Belle quickly sat and pulled the chair in after. He went to the other side of the table and sat across for her. Belle was so hungry she could barely wait. There was a roast chicken and potatoes and some green beans. Belle filled up her plate and started eating, keeping an eye on the beast while doing so. The beast didn't put anything on his plate witch worried her.

"so, how has your evening been?" the beast asked politely. Belle stared at him but didn't respond and continued to eat.

"I'm sorry for the treatment of you, I doubt it was comfortable to sleep?" he said with a chuckle. Belle still didn't say anything.

"but tonight you will not need to worry about that, you will have a proper bed to sleep in," the beast said.

"in my home?" she said once she swallowed.

"in my castle," the beast said. He smiled at her but she didn't smile back. Belle was trying to think of a way to escape, but obviously the beast wouldn't leave her alone. For some reason the beast wanted her to stick around. She didn't know how she was going to get home but she was going to do it some how. She just had to wait for an opportunity to come and then she would take action.

Finally the beast took some chicken onto his plate but he at slowly, watching Belle contently. She tried not to make eye contact with him but it was inevitable. He would stair into her eyes and she would end up staring right back. She couldn't help herself but to feel slightly attracted to him. Once they were both finished their silent meal the beast stood.

"we shall dance," he announced taking Belle's hand once again, leading her to a ball room. In the room their we're no musicians, but still, music played from an invisible source. The beast and Belle started to waltz in the tall, wide, empty room. As they danced Belle couldn't help but to think the beast was handsome. Even after all the things he had done to her, he still was charming and romantic. At the end of the song the music stopped. Belle and the beast were still hand in hand. The beast leaned closer to her but Belle pushed herself away. The beast was shocked. Belle started to run to the main hall. This was her chance for freedom. The beast ran after her and he quickly gained speed. Belle was almost at the from gates when the beast leaped at her and he fell on top of her. He was heavy and huge and she couldn't move. He had her pinned down. The beast kissed her hard and she let him. Belle couldn't stop it from happening so she let it happen. For a moment she forgot that she really hated him for killing her father. Then she remembered that and snapped out of the trance and wriggled her way free.

She ran out of the gates and into the forest. The beast ran after her until she hit the forest. He stopped and Belle looked back at him. She then realized he just wanted someone with him. He was all alone and no one would love him because he looked like a monster. She stopped herself and stood in the deep forest. She could see him on his knees crying. She was about to go back to him but then she remembered he killed he father on purpose and kept her as a prisoner in a cell with no food and water. Though he was a truly a kind hearted person, he still acted like a beast and she couldn't love anyone who would do such a thing.

She continued to run and her dress caught on a branch and tore. She was left with a short really frilly and puffy dress and she sat down on the pine needle strewn grown. She started to cry. What was she doing here in the middle of a forest not know where she was going? She had to go back, but she didn't know where she was or sphere she had come from.

Suddenly a horse came whizzing passed her. It stopped a little ways away then trotted back towards her. Belle looked up at the brown horse and upon it sat Gaston.

"Belle! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked getting down from his horse. Bell didn't answer him. She really disliked Gaston, that arrogant show off.

"well, I'll give a ride back to town. How does that sound?" he said to her lending her a hand.

"that would be wonderful," Belle said in the happiest way she could. She pulled herself up and hopped on the back of Gaston's horse. They rode thought the forest and back into town. He dropped her off at her home and Belle went strait to bed, though she couldn't sleep while thinking about the beast.


	3. Ariel

What a terrible mistake she has made! Ariel rushed back to the sea.

"come back here!" Eric demanded as he ran after her. Ariel ran into the sea but she wasn't changing back. She swam out into the ocean and Eric watched from the shore. Suddenly a tentacle leached onto her leg and she was pulled under the waves. At first she struggled, but then she saw the tentacle was Ursula the sea witch's. Ursula let go of her and put a necklace around ariels neck. Ariel took a deep breath then looked at her legs. They were still human legs.

"oh gargling, princess," Ursula cooed, "tell me all your worries."

"I don't want to go back up their," Ariel said swimming by Ursula.

"why not? Your got the prince in the palm of your hand. He will do anything for you sweet cakes," Ursula said taking Ariel's hand to guide her.

"but I saw someone else," Ariel said as they entered Ursula's cave.

"ooh, tell me," Ursula said letting go of her hand and sitting at her makeup table. She puckered up her lips and put on some red lipstick.

"well, his name is," Ariel began, "I don't remember, but he could sing and dance and oh he was wonderful. Eric can't dance, never mind sing, and he hadnt been so nice to me lately."

Ursula did a pouty face and leaned on her elbow.

"poor Ariel," she said snickering, "but Eric wants to marry you, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I thought I did at first, but then I met this other man and he swept me off my feet," Ariel said dreamily swimming around the cave, "but then Eric found out, and he got really mad. He drove me back into the sea." Ariel started to sniffle.

"oh hush dear," Ursula said putting her tentacles around Ariel.

"I don't know what to do," Ariel started to cry, (is that even possible to cry under water?).

"well mamma Ursula can fix it all for you," Ursula said detaching from Ariel, leaving lines of suction cup marks on her. Ursula swam over to her potions cabinet and pulled out a book that was made out of seaweed and bark. She opened the book and flipped though a few pages. Then she placed a long fingernail on the one page and read it to herself. Then she started taking out different bottles and picked some different weeds from her bed of coral and threw them into the pot. Ariel watched her work while trying to calm herself, knowing that Ursula would find a way for her.

"now my dearest," Ursula said pulling Ariel over with her tentacle to the pot, "for this potion the sacrifice is your reason." Ariel was confused.

"it means all your actions will be based on your impulse," Ursula explained.

"and what will this potion do?" Ariel asked.

"it is a love potion and a forgetting potion. One sip of the forgetting potion and the drinker will completely forget about you. One sip of the love potion and the drinker will fall deeply in love with you for a week. You will have a week before the potion wears off and he will think of you as he did before. But if you can make him love you truly by the end of the week he won't remember that he doesn't love you and you will live happily ever after, the end," Ursula said extending her palm open, "now all you have to do is tell me your exact thinking about the potion and I will capture it in this shell and throw it in the potion."

"I am very skeptical about this and what will happen if I mess it up at the end of the week. I might go home heart broken. But I might go home with him," Ariel started to say her thoughts. She saw her words getting pulled out of her mouth and flew into Ursula's shell, once again. Ursula may have been bad but Ariel wouldn't have been able to become a human without her help. After ursulas defeat, Ariel had searched her cave and found a summoning spell. She summoned Ursula back from the dead then let Ursula reform herself properly. Ever since Ursula has been like a mother to Ariel. An evil mother that was. She started to torment the merpeople of the sea again once she was fully formed. Ariel couldn't change her mind about her though, she had been so helpful to her ever since.

Ursula threw the shell into the pot and lights of red and purple came from it. Ariel looked into the pot and saw a distinct swirl of purple and red. Ursula took two flasks and scooped up some red into one, and some purple into the other.

"the red is the love potion and the purple is the forgetting potion. Now go up to the land and use then on your lovers!" Ursula instructed. Without hesitation, Ariel swam up to the shore and found Eric sitting on a rock flicking sand around while his dog fetched sticks. Eric saw Ariel and his face lit up.

"Ariel! I'm sorry for not forgiving you. If you forget about him we can go back to living how we did before," he said hugging her. He didn't seem to notice that Ariel had two bottles in her hands. Ariel kissed him hard. They fell on the sand Ariel on top of him. She pinned him down. Eric thought she was messing around and kissed her again, but Ariel pulled away and opened the purple bottle. She shoved it into his mouth and he reluctantly gulped it down. She threw the bottle back into the ocean and it disintegrated into sea foam. Eric looked blankly at Ariel then smiled.

"do I know you?" he asked her. Ariel kissed him then got up and left.

"wait!" Eric said jumping up after her. Ariel continued to walk along the shore towards the stairs to higher land. Eric caught up to her and walked with her.

"what happened back there, who are you?" Eric asked her. Ariel didn't say anything again, she just continues to walk. Eric stood infront of her, stopping her from trotting.

"who are you, what happened," Eric asked her calmly. Ariel just shrugged and walked around him. This time Eric didn't follow. He just stood on the beachfront to remember. Ariel took this opportunity to make a run for it and she did.


End file.
